Sextreme Championship Wrestling
by Bladder
Summary: Kelly Kelly hears about an all-girl independent wrestling promotion, which, let's just say happens to be a little more fun than Shimmer. Smut, Femslash, somewhat AU. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and tell me if you'd like more.


"Hello everybody, and welcome to Sextreme! Championship! Wrestling!" The ringside commentator shouted. "My name is Timothy Waller, and what a card we have tonight!"  
Sextreme Championship Wrestling, or SCW for short, wasn't your dad's wrestling promotion. Maybe it is, and if so, then it's not your mom's, but I digress.  
SCW was just basically little more than fetish porn, but that didn't stop them from securing (former) top Divas and Knockouts. The rules of SCW are simple. Every match will end with either an orgasm, or a submission. If there is an orgasm, the match ends, plain and simple. But if somebody taps out, they have to do anything the winner says until they win a match. And I do mean anything. After someone is deemed a bitch, they now have the title of _ s Bitch , with the _ replaced by whoever made them tap, until they get a win.  
Most of these girls are familiar with each other, most notably Amy "Lita" Dumas and Trish Stratus. The two were, of course, probably the most legendary divas of their generation. And with being so familiar with each other s styles came advantages, and disadvantages. For example, Trish knows that Lita likes a high risk style of offense, and in SCW, probably the most dangerous move you can do is the Bronco Buster. Lita was familiar with Trish from WWE, and while on the road, she picked up a few things. One thing was that the smell of pussy drove her nuts, and the BB could easily finish her off, but, the first trick in the SCW book is to eat up when someone tries to Bronco you. Of course, The Bella Twins are in SCW as well. They generally compete in SCW-style tag matches, which are just 4-person elimination matches, of course with the SCW rules. Brie and Nikki had been feuding with each other in SCW, having many fantastic back and forth matches, but that stopped when Velvet Sky and Angelina Love hit the scene. Just fresh off of the boat from their TNA releases, they had a feud with The Bella Twins, which ended in Brie making Nikki tap out in a fantastic swerve ending, making Nikki become Brie s bitch. Tonight, we have Nikki Bella, Brie s Bitch, taking on the debuting Kelly Kelly! Kelly had just been released by WWE, but she thirsted for competition. She figured that SCW could fill her thirst for both competition, and a certain female body part at the same time The crowd popped for Nikki, but all of the cheering was immediately drowned out by the You tapped out! chants. Nikki was being pushed by Brie, and not in the way wrestlers like to be pushed. She was getting shoved, ass-first, towards the ring by her mistress of a twin sister, who was bringing a vibrator with her to the squared circle. Because of Nikki s Brie s Bitch status, she was treated like a sympathetic face, and at the same time, shunned. Ladies and gentlemen, the following SCW contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from San Diego California, weighing in tonight at 135 pounds, being accompanied to the ring by Brie Bella, Brie s Bitch, Nikki Bella! The ring announcer, Max Fonder announced enthusiastically. Kelly s music hit, to a chorus of boos, and wolf whistles. And introducing her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in at 108 pounds, Kelly Kelly! She stepped into the ring, facing her first ever opponent at SCW. She was nervous, but probably a bit hornier, and the bell rang. The bell has rung, and here we go! In most professional wrestling promotions, it s common to do a lock-up to begin a match, but as I said, not your mom s wrestling promotion. Kelly made the beginner s mistake of going for a lock-up, and the much more experienced Nikki ducked, and started stripping Kelly. And Nikki, stripping Kelly! She dropped Kelly s tights around her ankles, and pulled up her top, giving Nikki some time to finger the blonde s vagina through her panties. She s got her by the pussy! Will she cum? Will she tap? Can Kelly escape this maneuver? Nikki smirked as she felt her finger get incredibly wet, and started sucking on one of Kelly s nipples, and the ref asked if she wanted to tap. Now, submissions can be very different in Sextreme Championship, they can be a traditional submission, like an ankle lock, or they can be a sex-hold, as they were called. This included fingering, eating out, and much more. Kelly said no to the official, who could JUST hear her through all of the moans. Kelly Kelly, removing her top, let s see those tits! She scrambled to take off her top, and she just narrowly escaped getting her pussy eaten. She took Nikki down to her back, and slipped her tongue into the Bella s mouth. Thanks to that distraction, Kelly managed to get 3 fingers inside of Nikki. The 3-Finger! Nikki begged Kelly not to, but it was too late, as she started pumping her fingers in and out of the Lesbian Latina. Nikki s gotta cum soon! Nobody can take the 3-Finger for very long! Kelly removed her fingers and dragged her to the ropes, and she slid out. Obviously, Kelly s got something in mind, if she s willing to break a 3-Finger! She got handcuffs, and cuffed her to the bottom ring rope. Kelly Kelly s getting very Kinky Kinky! She got back inside and started licking Nikki s vagina.  
Nikki kicked Kelly in the face, and did all she could from here; which was to rub Kelly s tits with her feet. Kelly really looked like she loved it, maybe even about to cum, when Brie shoved her vibrator up Nikki s ass. And Nikki s mistress, her sister Brie, shoving a vibrator up Nikki s asshole! This has to be it! Nikki moaned and screamed, and Kelly crawled over, and started licking and sucking on Nikki s clit, forcing her to cum all over Kelly s face. And Kelly wins! Nikki s spraying all over K2 s face! The referee rang the bell. Here is your winner, by way of orgasm, Kelly Kelly! Kelly s music played as she climbed the turnbuckle, with her arms raised in victory. Nikki was down, crying, as Brie yelled at her, the vibrator still going. Kelly embraced the heel reaction she seemed to be getting, by finishing herself on top of Nikki. Kelly left the ring, and headed backstage, and headed to the showers 


End file.
